


Dream in which Rude and Barret Wallace were partners

by OreoPlijetski



Series: Recording my wack dreams [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPlijetski/pseuds/OreoPlijetski
Summary: A lot of stuff happens and it doesn't really make sense. Word vomit
Relationships: Barret Wallace & Rude
Series: Recording my wack dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206209





	Dream in which Rude and Barret Wallace were partners

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dream I had last night. Liked the idea of past Rude x Barret so I thought this dream would be worth recording. Probably will be making a series out of my dreams just because of how weird they can get?

What I remember starts where I have this small sort of plant aquarium thing in a glass vase. It isn’t intended for fish to live in. But, I do wish there were some fish in there to spice things up. Suddenly out of the shadows of the rocks in the vase aquarium thing swim these little blue fish with weird square jaws. I run into my sister’s room where I ask in panic what the pH of the water needs to be, and I try and look up the species of fish. I forgot what happened to lead to this next part but I’m now juggling some kind of pink and black fish in trying not to drop him. I don’t know how that part ended.

Now I’m chasing a medium small blue crab in a mall. I’m worried because I need to get him back to my house which is somehow accessible from the mall? But anyway there are some shady men in trenchcoats loitering around with at least one of them wearing a fedora. I’m worried they will break my crab so I just keep running along, chasing it. There’s this little talking plain green rainfrog trying to keep jumping onto my hand. I keep trying to shake him off me as I get onto an escalator and I tell him I’ll treat him how lesbians want to be by tall womenーto be stepped on. He falls a great way and I don’t see him again in my dream. I feel a little bad. Then I see at the base of the escalator are the remains of my blue crab, now in shards (next to a pair of red scissors if I remember correctly). I don’t remember if I was emotional at this development or not, but I feel like I was surprisingly unemotional at this, considering I was desperate in trying to catch the crab to return him home. Anyway now I’m the main character from Pixar’s _Soul _even though I’ve never seen the movie (I had to look up the protag's name for tags) and I suddenly just decide to stop time. Everyone in the mall is now immobilized but I can hear someone calling out. It sets me on edge because it sounds like they’re trying to find me. I go up escalators and climb to distance myself from the voice, and I get increasingly scared. I start running and Mickey Rourke comes around the corner as I look back and I supposed that it would be a good time to call Reno, so I’m just yelling like an idiot for him to help me as I run around.__

__I’m not the main character of Soul anymore and I’m apparently now warning my fellow mall workers about the approaching threat. I run through the building until I reach some kind of...storage room or break room...I can’t really describe it. There are some large ladies sitting at a round cafeteria table in plain white jail uniforms. Suddenly, a ceiling tile comes crashing down and crushes a few ladies’ heads. Yikes. Though thankfully, it’s not graphic at all. On top of the tile is a medium-sized white stuffed unicorn with a purple-pink shiny sequin horn. In the dream it is understood that the ladies not crushed by the tile are responsible for what just happened, and now I am a guard at this women's’ prison. My coworker, Rude, appears to serve as backup when the ladies seem like they’re going to get aggressive. Horst (I had to look up his name too) from Ratatouille (he is the “I killed a man with THIS THUMB” guy) is there to provide backstory for Rude. Basically Barret Wallace was Rude’s partner, and after he died Rude took his right arm as his own (though, in this dream the arm is a regular one instead of Barret's signature gun arm) to honor Barret, which was also perfect since Rude lost his own right arm in the fight/mission that killed Barret. Pretty metal in my opinion. I have no idea how this was explained (it made enough sense in the dream at the time) but Rude apparently had two left arms and so he got surgery to remove the extra? Cool trivia I guess. I don’t know why but at one point in conversation I put my head on Rude’s chest so I may have been his partner at that point in time? Or maybe we’re extra friendly, all I know is that it was very nice and wholesome._ _

__Cut to Russia at some kind of parade I think. On a float a Russian government official is being threatened by what is supposed to be Reno, but looks like he has Giorno’s hairstyle from Jojo’s and has what looks to be a British crown on his head. He is unfortunately unattractive here, unlike his regular self, looking instead like a British politician or actor. He then turns into an MS paint drawing of a pale buff man with brown flowing hair, flexing. I may have started to be lucid because for some reason I’m viewing this scene without a body, but I’m reacting as if it’s a show, when I was cheering and laughing when this very outlandish “Reno” first showed up. Now Reno is bragging that he’s ranked 15/20 in the Turks and I’m pretty sure his appearance has become relatively accurate to his regular self by now. I’m now replacing the Russian official in this conversation but I’m somehow communicating with Reno, standing around in a spot in my actual waking world house. Weird. But anyway, I tell him that that’s not all that impressive._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Barret x Rude was a thing...it's so powerful...manifesting that someone randomly thinks of this pairing and makes it a thing on this wonderful website


End file.
